


Amarantine不凋之花

by YukinoInYuki



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoInYuki/pseuds/YukinoInYuki
Summary: BGM： Enya-AmarantineA day that you can never return to.——曾经，有过这样的日子。





	Amarantine不凋之花

**Author's Note:**

> 2013年的十束生日贺文。  
> 一个简单温馨的小故事。
> 
> ※十束中心
> 
> ※吠舞罗时期捏造
> 
> ※有关于火焰能力的设定引申

曾经有过这样的事情。

\+ + + +

「不行啦！完全做不出来！」

八田美咲一掌拍在桌上，熄灭了掌心燃起的火焰。温度极高的火舌舔上茶几的木头桌面，木质烧焦的细小声音过后，留下了焦黑的痕迹。而做出这个举动的少年本人，则用另一只手烦躁地抓挠着头发，露出懊恼的表情。

「小八田就是不能好好集中精神啊。」

面对着陷入烦恼般的八田，坐在沙发对面的男人悠然地笑道。

虽然并不是非常寒冷的冬天，这间酒吧的沙发上仍然准备着毯子。刚才男人正是用白色的毯子搭在膝上，双手支在桌面上托着下巴，认真地注视着八田的一举一动。

「……十束哥！」

「看好了哦。」

坐在沙发上的男人——十束多多良，竖起手指轻松地微笑了一下。

看上去并不是多么强壮的类型，但十束在这间酒吧「Homra」中却拥有着意外的凝聚力。就连一直以来吵闹得最凶的八田等人，在面对他的时候也会奇迹般地安静下来。

当然，也难说十束没有利用这一点在帮助维持着酒吧内的秩序。不管成员们彼此间的人际关系遇到了什么问题，不愿意听十束说话、不愿意跟十束说话的人是不存在的。

这就是「能力」。

能够在不知不觉中安抚情绪，让人放下心防的能力。就算称为精神质量也不为过，与生俱来的「才能」。

现在，十束正面对着面前一群目瞪口呆的少年，像魔术师一样准备着展示某样新的把戏。

「这个手上什么机关也没有喔。」

这样说着十束将双手伸了出来，掌心稍稍向上，做出一个像是两手合力托住什么东西的姿态。

「这不是废话吗……」八田把头扭到一边，小声地嘟囔着。

「哈哈。」

悠然地笑起来，十束细微地活动着自己的十指。

——瞬间，在那双手之间燃起了小团火焰。

就像是操纵偶人的艺者一样，十束运用自己的力量控制着那团火焰。红色的火球在双手之间逐渐改变着形状，像一团薄纱那样朝四面八方伸展开来。

开始还是没有固定形状的火球，接着火焰的表面逐渐流动变形，逐渐形成了重重迭迭的花瓣般的形状。

一朵半开的、栩栩如生的火焰之「花」，经由十束的手指操纵火焰而得以诞生。

双手环绕着火焰组成的花瓣，十束眼带笑意地注视着面前全神贯注的少年们。

说到底，虽然成员的每个人都拥有操纵红色火焰——「阳炎」的能力，但能运用能力做到这种精细操作的却只有十束一个人而已。

并不是因为力量的「强大」，而是精神上的「控制力」。

与其他队员那种直接地将力量附着于身体或者武器表面，形成用以攻击敌人的「火焰」，或是保护自身的「圣域」完全不同。仅仅只是将体内有限的力量聚集在一起，并且加以操纵，让它外表看起来像是这么回事罢了。

当然，这样形成的火焰可以说是没有任何杀伤力，但要精确地控制灵气的流动绝非易事。因此目前为止，能做到这种程度的人也只有十束一个。他本人似乎也对此颇为自得，因此在少年们纷纷起哄着「十束哥露一手嘛」之后，便将这间酒吧的长沙发和茶几变成了临时的表演舞台。

「好厉害，那个。」

八田身边的镰本露出佩服的神色。对此十束报以一个有点恶作剧的笑容。

「这可算不了什么。如果能坚持得久一点的话，更厉害的也可以做到哦。……欸？」

话才说到一半，十束便发现面前围着的少年们纷纷从他的身上转移了注意力。

受其影响，十束也不由得将目光移向队员们望着的方向。

在有些昏暗的，通向酒吧二楼的楼梯口，站着一个奇怪的影子。

虽然肩部以下是普通的高大男人体型，但肩部以上却像是长出了另一截身子那样，大约有正常人一点五倍高的影子。

「……」

在看到那个身影的瞬间，十束眯起了眼睛。

「下来了呀，尊。」

吧台后面，原本专心擦拭着杯子的酒保——草薙出云抬起头，仿佛相当愉快地招呼了一声。

「……啊啊。」

人影走出黑暗，来到了楼下成员们的视线中。

「尊大哥！」

八田兴奋地喊道。

顿时，少年们的表情多少都开始变得雀跃起来。

男人的目光扫过整个酒吧的大厅，最终落在沙发上的十束身上。对此十束眯起眼睛露出了平和的微笑。

「午安哟，King。」

将身着轻薄纱裙的小女孩单手抱在肩头，单从外表来看会给人以一种慵懒而危险之感的男人。

就像是被封印着、陷入沉睡的火焰猛兽一般，仅仅只是站在那里，就拥有着让旁人都闭上嘴，心怀畏惧仰望着他的不可思议能力。

这男人正是整个「Homra」灵魂般的人物，被称为「王」的存在，周防尊。

「啊，还有小安娜也是。」

这么说的时候，男人肩头的小女孩稍微低下头望向十束这边。当然安娜无法一下子就在成员们的火焰环绕中分辨出十束的位置，因此只是朝向了她认为正确的方向而已。

但周防却直接走了过来。

穿过大厅中成员们让开的道路，抱着安娜的周防来到了沙发前面。

等待周防站定后，原本分散开的少年成员们也纷纷以三人为中心围拢过来。

「花」

安娜睁大眼睛望着十束的双手，发出了猫般的细微声音。

周防的反应则更为直接。他双手抱住安娜的腰，将她放到茶几前。

刚被放下，少女漂亮的眼睛就定定地注视着十束的双手中间。

那是刚才十束应队员们的呼声而运用能力制作出来的火焰之「花」。

虽然经过了一段时间，以十束的能力已经没办法完全维持住花的整体形状。花瓣的边缘逐渐变得模糊，大概再过几分钟连整个火球都会完全熄灭吧。就算如此安娜仍然定定地看着。

「好漂亮。」

女孩发出了细小的赞叹。

「小安娜喜欢花吗？」

虽然想着要为了她而将制作出来的火焰花多维持一会，但大概是由于分心去招呼安娜，十束指间的火焰颜色反而越发黯淡了下去。

本来，对于甚至连「圣域」都几乎没有办法好好展开的十束而言，要长期维持着具现化的「火焰」就已经相当耗费精力了。

这次也是，虽然外表看起来是一脸骄傲的神情，但表演过后大概需要一罐果汁的时间才能完全缓过劲来吧。

这么想着十束对安娜露出了抱歉的微笑。

「红色的花……」

安娜趴在桌边，出神地注视着逐渐消失在空气中的火红花瓣。

对此周防用右手扶着后脑，发出了觉得什么事情非常麻烦似的声音。

「……啧。」

接着，周防弯下身子，对着桌面伸出了右手。

「呜哇！」

十束不由得发出了惊呼。

伴随着十束的呼声，周防的手心燃起了一小团火焰。

与十束几乎没有实战能力的火焰不同，那是真正具有杀伤力和破坏力的「力量」。

火焰打到十束的双手中间。虽然不会因此而烧伤，但十束双手之下的桌面却被热度瞬间烧得焦黑。

一旁围观着的少年中，甚至已经有人发出了抽气的声音。

「怎么做。」

面无表情地维持着手心的火焰，周防盯着十束理所当然般地命令着。

「……真是的。」

十束苦笑了一下。

因为周防「火焰」的强行加入，原本已经黯淡下去的花瓣几乎要被冲散。

而十束自己也感觉到了明显的力不从心。

不过说实话，十束并不认为周防有耐心去练习这种事情。

如果是令目标物燃烧，或是以火焰开辟道路、制造障碍物一类，毫无疑问是那个人所擅长的领域。但在这种技巧型的把戏上对方或许意外地弱也说不定。

不过既然对象是周防，那么基础以上的信心还是有的。

这么想着十束清了清嗓子，刻意模仿着教师般的严肃语气说道。

「来，看这边，King。」

动了动手指示意，于是周防跟安娜的目光一起投了过来。

「注意力量的流动，让火焰逐渐环绕上来就好了。」

「……真麻烦。」

采取了极其精简的说明。即使这样周防仍然皱了皱眉。

也不知道周防究竟是怎么理解的。总之他弯下腰，将伸出的双手搭在了十束的手背上。

这样就变成了，像是十束的双手环抱着火球，而周防又从对面环抱着十束双手的状态。

由于周防的手比十束要大上不少，这样的动作并没有任何问题。为了配合周防的高度十束也略微举起了双手，两人掌心的火球悬浮在桌面之上。

「好，开始了喔！」

十束以出乎意料之外的干劲笑道。

接着，他便开始引导着手心的火焰改变形状。

当然他能操控的仅仅只是属于「自己」能力的那部份火焰，但在他有所动作之后周防却很快地做出了同样的举动。

虽然边缘的界限并不清晰，形状上也更接近于平行延伸的火苗而并非惟妙惟肖的「花瓣」，但周防的火焰确确实实地包裹着十束制造出来的火焰之花。

由于需要高度集中精神，两人都全神贯注地盯着掌间的火焰。

而一旁注视着两人的安娜及少年们，似乎也不由得放轻了呼吸。

比十束单人表演时要大一倍以上，颜色更为热烈纯粹的火焰之「花」，逐渐在两人的手下成形。

安娜睁大了眼睛出神地看着两人的动作。

「……欸？」

在周防身后注视着的成员中，这时却有人发出了疑惑的声音。

「那个，跟刚刚十束哥做的不太一样呢。」

名叫出羽和千岁的两名年轻成员，注视着那朵花先后发出了疑惑的声音。

听到疑问的十束报以微笑。

「啊啊。……因为想着King的话，应该更适合完全盛开、怒放着的花吧。」

确实如此。与之前十束「制作」出的含苞待放的蓓蕾不同，一朵全然盛放的火焰之「花」悬浮在两个人的指间。

每一片花瓣都极力向外伸展着，花瓣边缘流动着上下起伏蹿动的火焰。仿佛即使只是开着便能用生命力使空气升温一般，那是一朵蕴含着极强生命力和活性的「花」。

单从外形上看起来偏向玫瑰之类的品种，但或许是十束加入了自身的独特审美兴趣，总之与一般的玫瑰相比这朵花的花瓣线条要显得更为简练典雅。

或许这也是考虑到周防恐怕无法很好适应这种精细操作的关系。

当然，灼烧着空气的并非花本身，而是两人自身的「火焰」之力。

同理，此刻展现在众人面前的也并不是真实经历过「盛开」这一过程的花。仅仅只是操纵手中的火焰，让它聚集在一起形成这个形状而已。

「好漂亮……」

安娜眨着眼睛，轻轻重复了一遍之前的赞叹。

漂亮的红色花朵映在安娜的瞳孔中。

如果是这种颜色的花，大概女孩能看得很清楚吧。

再看周防身后围着的其他成员，少年们也大都是一副钦佩的表情。

之前被十束这一手吸引的人也不是没有过，像是千岁等几个年轻人更是明确地提出了「讨好女孩子」一类的理由而来向十束学习。但目前为止十束的「临时学员」们无一例外地都失败了。

「好帅——」

八田不由得感叹道。他旁边的其他成员像是要赞同般地纷纷点着头。

「……哈哈，King果然厉害啊。」

露出松了一大口气的表情，十束耸耸肩笑了起来。

即使如此周防也依然板着一张脸。像是对两人目前在进行的举动并不感兴趣，只是单纯地完成某件任务那样。

不过话说回来，周防原本就不是能从表情推测他内心变化的那种人。

于是十束干脆地挑起了新的话题。

「……说起来，之前有读到过『永不凋谢之花』的故事呢。」

他像是要发表什么演讲那样，故作神秘地凝视着自己双手手心的火焰之花。

「『永不凋谢的』……。」

歪着头注视十束，安娜轻声重复着她听到的单词。

「嗯嗯。据说在很久很久之前，某处生长着这样的红色花朵。永远不会凋谢，永远保持芳香。」

十束像是要观察得更为仔细那样贴近手中的火焰，火光映照着他的脸。

「传说中那是种非常美丽的红色花朵，用来象征『爱情』。据说只要拥有坚定的信仰和意志，并且怀抱希望，与恋人的爱就能像不会凋谢的花那样永恒。」

「……无聊的故事。」

搭在手背上的手指动了动，十束听到周防有些粗暴地说着。

虽然如此，周防却丝毫没有放松对手中力量的控制。察觉到这点，十束不由得抬起眼睛望向周防。

还是那样的，没有什么起伏变化的表情——

「……啊哈哈，本来就只是传说而已。虽然没有人真的见到过，但如果相信它存在的话不也很棒吗？」

「……你啊。」

周防用有些不耐烦的口气说着，金色的瞳孔向下望来。

「这种说法很讨厌。」

望着十束，那个男人皱起眉说。

然后，瞬间——

「——。」

安娜张开了嘴，发出无声的惊呼。

十束手心的火焰之花在一瞬间急速向外扩张，然后砰地一声爆开了。

整个酒吧里顿时安静了下来。

虽然因为十束本人移开了目光而错过了火球爆炸的过程，但面前桌子被烧出的放射状焦黑痕迹已经清楚地说明着发生了什么。

毫无疑问，这是周防催动「力量」的结果。

十束惊讶地直起了身体。

「欸欸？King，为什么……」

「没必要相信那种虚无飘渺的东西。」

有些强硬地打断了十束的话，周防抬起刚刚还在操控火焰的手臂挥了挥。

十束愣了一下，露出了然的神色。

虽然擅自理解了周防的意思，十束却少见地没有马上搭话。

「人的意志——不需要任何东西来代言。」

平静地注视着十束的眼睛，周防以认真的低沉声调说道。

安娜的双眼一眨不眨地盯着周防。

听到他们的「王」这句话，四周的少年成员们似乎细微地骚动起来。

「……。」

发呆般地望着周防，然后十束也不由得苦笑了一下。

「……真是的……不愧是King呢。」

耸了耸肩，十束刻意用轻松的语气笑着说道。

周防没有回答，金色的锐利眼睛平静地望向他。

奇异的是，随着这句话，酒吧中凝重的气氛似乎也有了缓和，开始流动起来。

「说得好啊，尊。」

这时，作为酒吧老板的草薙也端着几个杯子走了过来。

「真正内心强大的人……不需要任何虚无的东西作精神寄托，也能磨练出坚韧的意志。很了不起的觉悟呢。」

一边这么说着，草薙一边将手中的杯子放在桌面上。

给周防的啤酒，十束和安娜的则是橙汁和草莓汁。

「……。」

周防再度露出了有些烦躁的表情。但却没有拒绝面前的啤酒，伸手拿起杯子凑到嘴边。

见他这样，十束也伸手拿起了面前的杯子。

安娜沉默地走向沙发，坐在了十束的右手边。

「——呜啊草薙哥我也要啤酒！！」

「你们的话自己到吧台拿不就好了吗……不对，未成年不许喝酒。」

「好过分——！」

成员们嬉笑打闹的声音逐渐在酒吧中分散开来。

这时十束望着手中的杯子说道。

「吶……King。」

「嗯？」

他摇晃着手中的果汁，橙汁在杯底形成螺旋形的波纹。

从刚才起就坐在沙发上小口喝着啤酒的周防，从鼻子里发出了疑问的声音。

「刚刚那个，King也很厉害呢。」

「啊？」

「是说花啦，花。」

十束有些兴奋地挥舞着右手。

「之前根本就没有人成功过喔，King的话却马上就做出来了。超级厉害的。」

「……」

大概是对这样的发言感到无聊吧，总之周防并没有接话。

于是十束接着说道。

「……啊，那个发言也是喔。」

「……」

仍旧没有答话，但一瞬间周防把目光转向了这边。

虽然那之后就回复到了不知道在注视着哪里，仿佛整个人完全放空般的状态，十束还是立即知道周防确实在听。

「还真像是King会说的话啊，那个。」

十束发出了感叹。

「但怎么说呢……果然还是希望存在的啊，那样的花。」

「胡说什么。」

左边的沙发上传来周防的声音。

虽然说着这样的内容，但语气中并没有恼怒的成份。

「没有胡说哦。——因为设想一下，如果跟某个人的爱能够『永恒』的话，不是很棒吗？」

「……」

「小安娜也这么认为吧？」

竖起右手的食指，十束转而向另一边同样沉默不语的安娜发问。

少女通透的蓝色眼睛转了过来，定定地注视着十束。

「永远不会凋谢的爱——『不凋之爱』。怎样，听起来很不错吧？」

十束向安娜顽皮地眨了眨右眼。

「……不要说根本不可能的事情。」

将手中的酒杯放在桌面，周防带着不耐烦般的语气说道。

「欸？……啊哈哈，也是啊。」

一边笑着，十束一边揉了揉安娜的头。

少女的头发出乎意料的柔顺，而安娜也默许了十束的这一举动。

像是给猫梳理毛发那样抚摸了几下之后，十束将另一边的手悄悄伸向了周防的头发。

在即将触及的时候，十束的手腕被抓住了。

「呜哇——King好过分——！」

像是恶作剧的孩子被抓住一般，但接着十束就换上了一副搞怪的表情。

一边喊着「好过分」，一边却将另一只手也伸了过来，张牙舞爪地装出凶恶的动作。但因为太过夸张，就连周防的脸上也不禁出现了淡淡的笑意，

「你这家伙啊……。」

\+ + + +

——曾经，有过这样的日子。


End file.
